Little Winchester
by Nonsense-Nosense
Summary: Shortly after Harry Potter's name comes out of the Goblet of Fire, he discovers that he isn't really a Potter. So, using a loophole to withdraw her brother from the Tournament, Jaquelyn moves her little brother to the U.S. in order to look for their biological father, a man named Dean Winchester. How will Dean react to finding out he's a father?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Jacquelyn Potter was furious. Her fourteen year old brother had just been entered into the Triwizard Tournament and now he was being degraded by a professor.

"Shut up, Snape!" she snapped irritably as she stalked into the room. The man stopped short, probably stunned that someone had dared speak to him in such a manner. She saw Dumbledore open his mouth to berate her, but she cut him off before he could.

"I've had enough, Headmaster, of my brother nearly dying every year. You will find a way to get him out of this, or so help me, he will not be returning to Hogwarts next year. I want this settled before the first task. In the meantime, I want to know exactly how his name got into that glorified drinking cup in the first place! And I had better have an answer before the years ends." She added in a growl. McGonagall glowered at her.

"Now, see here, young lady –"

"No! You see here! Every fucking year, my brother nearly dies! Voldemort possessing teachers! Cerberus' in the school! Devil's Snare! Basilisks! Spirits of Dark Lords! Diaries that possess people! Lords trying to kill him! Dementors trying to Kiss him! You're all lucky I haven't brought this damned place up on charges of endangering the Potter Heir! I. Am. Done! No more! This will be fixed or this will be Harry Potter's last year at Hogwarts! It might be anyway! I won't let you people continue to endanger him! He didn't enter himself, so I suggest someone finds a loophole that allows him to bow out of this stupid Tournament!" she snarled. She rounded on Crouch.

"I want a copy of the rules for the Tournament by lunch time tomorrow!" she commanded angrily, ignoring the puce color the man turned. She grabbed Harry's arm and marched him from the room before anything else could be said. Delacour looked at Krum.

"Zis school ees not very concerned wiz zeir students' safety."

Krum shook his head.

"No, dey are not."

Maxime and Karkaroff ushered their students from the room. Albus looked at his teachers and sighed, suddenly feeling very old. He had no idea where the girl got her defiance from – neither of her parents were this obstinate. He had forgotten that the Potters' only girl was not a Potter at all.

Jacquelyn smirked as she read the letter in her hand. James Potter's oldest friend had just given her a way to get her brother out of this blasted Tournament. Now she just needed to get the boy to the bank.

Harry stared at the parchment his sister had handed him. There, in black and white, was proof that he was not a Potter – biologically, at least. Both he and his sister had apparently been blood adopted by James Potter. Their real father, however, was a man named Dean Winchester.

Jacquelyn grinned smugly as she waltzed into the Headmaster's office.

"I've found a way to get Harry out of the Tournament." She told him cheerfully. The man frowned at her.

"My dear girl, I've told you that there is no way to –"

"There is if they don't enter the proper name, and Harry's proper name wasn't entered, therefore, it's not legally binding." She interrupted, slapping a bit of parchment onto his desk. The man stared at it in stunned disbelief as she glided from the room. There, on the parchment, was the name Harry James Winchester-Potter.

Spending Christmas with Remus was the perfect excuse to leave the school, and the old wolf was more than willing to help them escape the old man. December 21, 2014, Jacquelyn and Harry Potter disappeared from England. In Lawrence, Kansas, Jackie and Hadrian Canis moved in with their uncle Romulus.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi everyone! I love everyone's reactions so far! And thank you all so much for your lovely reviews! There have been some requests for flashbacks, so this chapter and maybe the next one are just that – flashbacks explaining what led up to the events in the Prologue. I'd like to add now that the concept I'll be using in this fic – polyjuice messing with genetics – is something I borrowed from** **Danyella Skyler Silverfire and I would like to thank her once again for allowing me to use her idea.** **I would also like to thank Mumia2015 for your advice about expansion. Also, a person d, your review has got to be my favorite on any of my stories so far. I'm glad you like Jackie and I hope you continue to enjoy her character. And before I forget, everyone might want to go back and skim through the first chapter before reading this one, as I've gone back and made a few changes for plot purposes.**

 _Lawrence, Kansas 1983_

A man and two little boys watched as their home went down in flames, their wife/mother still inside. The blonde haired little boy looked down at the baby in his arms solemnly.

"I'll protect you Sammy, I promise."

* * *

 _July 1995_

"Oh, sorry."

Lily looked up from her book in surprise to see a boy around twelve years old and looking at her apologetically. She smiled at him, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"It's fine. You can sit down if you want." She offered kindly. She had come to the secluded corner of the beach to be alone, but the boy looked like he could use someone to talk to. He watched her hesitantly.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded, patting the patch of towel beside her.

"Go ahead, you look like you need an ear and I'm hiding from my older sister anyway."

He grimaced and she chuckled.

"Ah, sibling troubles, then?"

He shrugged, sitting beside her, careful to leave a few inches between them.

"I just…. I don't understand." He said in frustration, "We've been moving around since mom died twelve years ago and whenever we get to a new town, dad disappears and my brother chases girls and leaves me alone in our room and no one will tell me why we can't just go somewhere and _stay_!" he cried, balling his hands into fists. Lily reached over and squeezed his wrist.

"I can't say I know how you feel, and your brother is definitely a jerk for leaving you alone in your room all day, but I'm sure your dad has his reasons, even if he doesn't explain." She soothed. He huffed.

"I just wish we could be normal!" he replied plaintively. Lily felt a pang at her sister's favorite word. She leaned against the boy, nudging his shoulder.

"Normal's overrated." She winked, grinning when he laughed.

"I'm Sam Winchester, by the way, sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier."

Lily chuckled.

"It's fine. I'm Lily Evans."

He grinned at her.

"So why are you hiding from your sister?"

Lily sighed.

"That starts a few years back." She admitted sadly. He shrugged.

"You listened to me, and I have nothing else to do today."

She laughed softly.

"Well, when I was eleven years old, I was accepted into a very exclusive school for gifted children in Scotland, and my sister was never considered for a place there. I guess she's jealous, but after I received my letter, she became mean. She started calling me a freak and refused to be alone in the same room as me. Over the past four years, it's gotten worst. She's always insulting me and sometimes I swear she hates me. My mum told us that if we couldn't get along, then we would have to stay in our rooms for the entire vacation. So we agreed to avoid each other. Petunia went down to the beach, and I found this little niche and decided to stay here and read."

Sam frowned, reaching over to squeeze her hand like she had done for him earlier.

"That… sucks. Dean may not take me everywhere with him, but at least I know he doesn't hate me."

Lily shrugged.

"I've gotten used to it, and my parents still love me, so it's not horrible."

Sam shook his head.

"It's not right. Siblings are supposed to protect each other. Dean's always protecting me, and I cover for him with dad when he's in trouble."

Lily chuckled.

"Tuney started hating me when I got that letter, and it's just gotten worse over the years."

"I'm sorry."

She shook her head.

"Don't worry about it. So, Sam, tell me about yourself." She told him brightly, needing the distraction. So Sam did. She listened to him talk about the various places he and his family had been and how he had eventually turned to his homework for solace after years of moving with no real explanation. He also told her about the training his father put him and his brother through, making Lily frown. It sounded like the man was turning them into soldiers. She listened to him until she heard her father call her name and she sighed.

"I have to go." She said regretfully. His face fell, and she got an idea.

"Do you want to come with me? We're probably going to have lunch – mum and dad won't have a problem if you join us." She offered, smiling when he brightened immediately. Then he seemed to shrink in on himself.

"You're sure they won't mind?"

Lily shook her head vehemently.

"If mum finds out you're here and I didn't invite you for lunch, she'd kill me." She told him as she stood, gathering her things and waiting for him to join her. Hesitantly, he stood and followed her. Lily grabbed his hand with her free one and dragged him along. She smiled when she saw her parents.

"Mum, dad, this is Sam, his dad is out and his brother ran off to ogle the girls on the beach. Is it okay if he joins us?"

Willow Evans nodded her head, eyeing the boy in concern.

"Of course he can join us!" she answered immediately, overriding anything her husband may have had to say on the subject. Sam bit his lip.

"I don't want to be any trouble." He protested. Adam shook his head, smiling at him.

"It won't be any trouble, and I'm sure your father would rather you ate something than not. Come on, we're going to that restaurant your mother saw on the way in."

Lily perked up.

"Ooh, you mean that Indian place a few blocks from the hotel?" she asked eagerly. Adam chuckled.

"Yes. We're waiting for your sister to get dressed and then we'll go."

Lily nodded and the four fell into a comfortable silence. At least until Petunia came out.

"What about her?! Why aren't you forcing her to put on clothes?" she demanded as she stomped from the room. Willow shook her head at her eldest.

"One, she's dry, two, she's wearing a one piece and a skirt. Grow up, Petunia, and stop trying to pick a fight with your sister." She commanded the girl, who looked stunned. Adam stepped in before she could recover.

"Behave, Petunia, we have a guest joining us for lunch and I won't have you making him anymore uncomfortable than he already seems to be." He told her sharply. The blonde looked sour, but didn't say anything further, only casting a cursory glance in Sam's direction before sticking her nose in the air and marching away. Lily sighed and leaned into Sam.

"Sorry about this." She muttered from the corner of her mouth. He shook his head.

"You should see the arguments I get into with my dad." He said in reply. She grinned at him. She was starting to like her new friend.

Dinner had been a quiet affair, Petunia being bitter and neither of the Evans parents wanting to make Sam uncomfortable. Once they were all done eating, Lily invited Sam back to their room while Petunia went back to the beach. Sam agreed happily, following her and her parents back to their hotel. Unfortunately, they never got there. Shortly after they had left the restaurant, a desperate male voice called out,

"Sam! Sammy! Where are you?!"

Sam sighed.

"That's my brother. Over here, Dean!" he replied. Soon enough, a boy in black swim shorts and a AC/DC t-shirt. They could all see the relief on his face at the sight of Sam.

"Oh, thank God." He muttered, striding forward and pulling his brother into a tight embrace, looking the boy over to check for any obvious injuries. Lily watched with a hint of jealousy and a pang of remorse. Petunia had never been that protective of her. Sam rolled his eyes and shoved the older boy away.

"I'm fine, Dean. I went to the beach when you left the room and found a friend. She invited me to lunch with her family." He assured him. Dean finally seemed to realize that they had an audience. He smiled tightly at the three of them.

"Thanks for looking after my baby brother."

Sam made an indignant noise and Lily smothered a giggle.

"It wasn't a problem. Sam's been keeping me company for the past few hours." She told him, gaining the focus of moss green eyes. A dirty blonde eyebrow arched and the teen smirked at his brother.

"Wow, Sammy, going for an older woman – didn't know you had it in you!" he teased, clapping the boy on the back. Sam blushed bright red and Lily huffed.

"Unlike you, who can't even seem to get a girl your own age." She retorted before Sam could reply, making her new friend stifle a laugh. Dean looked outraged.

"Hey! I've been looking for Sammy since I realized he was missing!"

Lily looked at him coolly.

"Then maybe you shouldn't have left him alone while you went chasing skirts. Now, I've invited Sam back to my family's rooms. You can come along if you like, but you have to behave yourself." She sniffed. Dean eyed her curiously for a moment before looking at Sam, who met his eyes pleadingly. Huffing, Dean nodded.

"I'll go with you." He said gruffly. Lily smiled.

"Lovely. Come along, then, mum and dad wanted to go on a tour of the city, and Petunia's retreated permanently to the beach, so it'll just be the three of us." She told the two cheerfully. Sure enough, when the two boys looked up, both of the Elder Evans' had gone. Dean cocked a brow at her.

"Mum and dad trust me." She shrugged. Dean looked incredulous, but nevertheless followed the strange red head who seemed to have adopted his brother.

* * *

Lily looked at the blond incredulously.

"Sam doesn't want to see me today?" she repeated dubiously. Dean sighed and looked at his feet.

"Alright, so I might have bribed him to let me have the day alone with you." He admitted reluctantly, and she nodded, looking satisfied. That sounded much more likely. Then she arched a brow.

"Why did you want the day alone with me?" she asked curiously. To her amazement, the boy blushed. In the two weeks she'd known the Winchesters, she'd never seen her friend blush.

"Dean?"

He ran a hand through his hair in agitation.

"I wanted to take you on a date." He rushed out. Lily blinked.

"You… want to go on a date with me?" she asked, a little unsurely. "Why?" she queried when he nodded. He stared at her incredulously.

"Seriously? For starters, you're gorgeous. You don't think my relationship with Sammy is odd, and even though you obviously dislike the way our dad is raising us, you haven't said anything because you know it will upset me. Then there's the fact that you're friends with Sammy instead of treating him like a little kid, which he hates." He shook his head, "And then, somehow, you seemed to know that I'm the one keeping Sam and me fed, and, instead of telling your parents and getting the cops involved, you give me most of your savings, and you've been feeding us every day. I went to a bar last night and won a few hundred bucks at pool, before you ask, and I'll be using that money to take you out tonight. The money you gave me stays in my bag wrapped in a pair of socks."

Lily sighed.

"You realize that we'll probably never see each other again after this summer." She said gently. He shrugged.

"I know, but I still want to take you out. At least let me do this as a 'thank you' for everything you've done for us the past couple o' weeks." He pleaded. She eyed him carefully for a moment, then nodded.

"Give me a minute to get changed." She said softly. He jerked his head in the affirmative and she slipped back into her room for something more appropriate for a date.

Lily had fun that night. They'd gone to dinner, then a movie, and finally, Dean had taken her to an arcade. They ended up walking the beach, hand in hand, neither saying anything. They didn't need to speak. Lily could tell that the teen – no, man – beside her loved her, and she was surprised to find that she felt the same. She tugged on his hand, leading him to the little hidden niche that she'd met Sam in. He watched in fusion as she slipped out of the dress she'd put on for their date and pulled her towel from the crevice she had hidden it in, laying it out on the sand.

"Lily?"

She smiled at him.

"I know how you feel about me Dean."

His eyes widened, but before he could move, she was in front of him again. She grabbed his hand.

"I love you, too, Dean." She whispered, stretching up on her toes to press their lips together. Dean reacted immediately, his free hand moving to cup her face as Lily led the one she held to her bra clasp. He pulled back at once.

"Lily?"

Her smile widened.

"I want this, Dean, I want you. When we leave, I want to at least be able to say I had this with you." She assured him. That was all he needed. He was attacking her mouth again instantly, removing her bra with an ease that spoke experience, parting from her only long enough to pull his shirt over his head. Lily forcefully shut off her mind and lost herself in the sensations.

* * *

"You're leaving." It was said dully, and both boys winced, but nodded nonetheless.

"Dad says his job's done here, and it's time to move on to the next one."

Lily watched them both for a moment, then looked at Dean.

"Can I speak to Sam for a moment? I want to give him something."

Dean nodded and stepped outside, hiding the hurt he felt at the apparent slight. Lily went to her trunk and pulled something out. Sam took it curiously when it was offered to him. It was two books, one an old, leather journal, the other a seemingly new tome that read ' _Natural Magic vs Demon Magic: A Study of Different Types of Magyck_ '.

"Lily?"

She smiled at him.

"I'm going to tell you a secret, Sam, and you can only ever tell Dean if something happens to me, or run across someone else like me and you need to save them." She told him firmly. Sam nodded seriously. Lily sat him down and explained about natural born magic users and what she knew about 'muggle-borns' like herself.

When Sam left the room, he wore a dazed expression. Dean watched him worriedly.

"Sammy?"

He looked up at him and grinned.

"She wants to talk to you." He told him. Dean nodded. Sam shook his head and walked back to their room. They acted like he didn't know 'talk' was a euphemism for sex.

Dean didn't have a chance to say anything before he was being kissed, which he eagerly returned, a noise of protest escaped him when the lips covering his own left him and Lily walked over to the trunk at the foot of her bed.

"Lily?"

"I want to give you something to remember me by." She explained simply. He snorted.

"Like I could ever forget you."

She smiled at him over her shoulder.

"All the same, I'd like to give you this." She entreated softly. Faced with pleading emerald eyes, Dean felt himself cave. He nodded with a sigh, following her to the trunk. He forced himself grin at her. God, but he didn't want to leave. Finally, she found whatever it was she was looking for and placed something around his neck. He looked down and found himself staring at an almond-shaped emerald pendant on a gold chain. He gaped at her.

"Lily –"

"My grandmother had this made the day I was born and she saw the color and shape of my eyes." She told him gently, "I want you to have it." She told him. He shook his head.

"I can't take this."

She laughed.

"Sure you can. I'm giving it you. Just promise me that you'll never sell it."

He felt like his head was going to fall off with how hard he shook it.

"Never." He swore, looking at the pendant in awe. He would have to hide this from his father, or it would be sold. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply, gaining a delighted laugh.

"I love you." He breathed against her lips. She sighed, laying her head on his shoulder.

"I love you, too, Dean. But I don't expect you to wait for me. I want you to move on, find someone else. But I also want you to look back and smile when you think of me."

Dean felt himself choking on unshed tears.

"Always." He promised, burying his face in her hair.

* * *

Lily locked herself in her room and sobbed for the last few days of vacation, nothing either of her parents said could coax her out. Even Petunia tried to comfort her. But she wouldn't speak to any of them. Then, the last day of their stay, she came out of her room, dressed in a pair of shorts and a tank top, a smile on her face. Her family breathed a sigh of relief. Lily was going to be fine.

* * *

Lily started writing in an old journal. Petunia tried to take it, once, to find something to embarrass her sister with, only for the book to try and bite her hand Lily to appear, a look of fury on her face as she snatched it and screamed at the blonde for the invasion of privacy. She spent the rest of the summer either with Severus, or locked in her room. Then she was off to Hogwarts. If Petunia noticed her sister packing a leather jacket in with her robes and cloaks, she said nothing.

* * *

She was pregnant. Oh, Merlin, she was pregnant. She couldn't be pregnant! She was only fifteen! What would her parents say? What would Severus do? He had been pulling away from her recently and she thought she knew why, though it broke her heart. Should she tell Sam? Oh, Merlin, Dean…. She couldn't tell him. The only way she had to get in contact with him was through Sam, and Dean would be suspicious as to how he had spoken to Lily. He would never accept her magic, or their baby, if he found out. She couldn't tell him. But she could tell Sam.

* * *

Sam had agreed to be the godfather of her baby. Alice had agreed to be godmother. She had wanted to ask Severus to be an additional godfather, but he had all but abandoned her when he'd found out she was pregnant. To her surprise, the Marauders had rallied around her. Potter had deflated a bit when told of her condition and he was actually being polite. He hadn't asked her out once since it had been revealed to the school that she was with child. He was actually pretty decent when he wasn't being a prat. So was Black, and Remus had always been kind to her. Peter was a bit odd, but he was sweet. She couldn't believe she had missed this side of them, but she was glad they were showing it now.

* * *

Her parents were furious, of course they were. She had betrayed their trust when they'd let her go out alone with Dean and now she was pregnant, but they hadn't disowned her. She was just grounded for the entirety of the holidays. Though if Petunia didn't wipe that smug 'I'm-better-than-you' look off her face, Lily would smack it off.

* * *

"Lily?"

She looked up to see James watching her hesitantly. She smiled at him.

"Yes, James?"

He bit his lip, sitting on the couch beside her.

"I'm not trying to offend you or pry, or anything, but can I…. Can I ask about the baby's father?" he asked haltingly. Lily froze, her first instinct to lash out against the pain rising in her chest, but she fought it back. She sighed.

"He's a muggle I met in America over the summer. I knew for two weeks and I fell in love." She shook her head, "But I'll never see him again. I've been able to keep in contact with his brother through charmed journals, but Dean can't find out. He'd hate me – and our child. I can't do that. I can't make my baby's father hate them before they are even born." She said sadly. He nodded, then, surprising them both, pulled her into a comforting hug. She snuggled against him. She would never tell him this, but she felt safe in his arms.

* * *

"The baby's coming!" the cry had the entire common room freezing. The Frank Longbottom jumped into action and sent a first year to the hospital wing while he scooped Lily into his arms and carried her towards the portrait hole. This jolted the Marauders from their stupor and Remus, James, and Sirius ran after him.

* * *

"OW, OW, OW, OW, OW! IF I EVER SEE DEAN WINCHESTER AGAIN I'LL BLOODY CASTRATE THE BASTARD!"

James, who was holding her hand as she delivered her child, winced in sympathy for the muggle. He hoped for his sake that Lily never saw the man again. He knew her well enough now that she would follow through with the threat.

"Come on, Lily, one more push! You're doing great!" Sirius encouraged from her other side. She grunted.

"I am pushing!" she snarled. Sirius took no offense, patting the hand Remus was holding.

"Keep pushing then, your baby's almost out!" he told her chipperly. She growled at him, and James choked back a laugh, but barely. He didn't need the red head turning her ire on him. With a finale scream of pain, Lily finally pushed her baby out. Pomfrey used a severing charm to cut the umbilical cord and a _scourgify_ to clean the child before handing her to Lily with a smile.

"Congratulations, Ms. Evans. You have a baby girl."

Lily beamed as she took her daughter from the nurse.

"What are you going to name her?" Remus asked softly.

"Jacquelyn Mary Winchester." She told him, still smiling at her child. James grinned as he looked at the little girl. It suited her.

* * *

She'd been given a family suit to share with her daughter, which the Headmaster had assured her would be hers again next year. Thankfully, Alice, being a sixth year, was willing to babysit while Lily studied for her O.W.L.s. Severus still wasn't speaking to her. But she had her baby girl, and she was absolutely perfect. She already had James, Remus, and Sirius wrapped around her little fingers, and Lily had managed to use the journal to send a picture of her to Sam, who adored his niece. They wrote regularly, Lily telling her friend everything about her daughter. Her parents had come by a few days after the birth and had exclaimed over their granddaughter. She smiled down at her baby, nuzzling her cheek with her nose.

"Oh, sweetheart, you are so loved, and you don't even know it yet." She told her. Jacquelyn cooed, tugging on her mummy's hair. Yes, her child was perfect.

* * *

Severus had attacked her – or, more accurately, her child, who had been his actual target. She couldn't believe it. Her best friend had tried to hurt her baby. Because he was angry with Lily. She had left him to the Marauders to handle. She no longer cared what happened to him. It was only out of memory of their former friendship that she hadn't pressed charges against him. And he'd had the nerve to camp outside her room and beg for her forgiveness. The bastard. If he came near her child again, she would kill him.

* * *

James had invited her to spend the last few weeks of vacation at his house, and after talking it over with her parents, she accepted. She wrote to Sam weekly, telling him all about little Jackie. He loved hearing about her. And Jacquelyn was growing so quickly. She had Dean's eyes, and would likely have his hair, too. She was such a happy baby and loved to explore. Lily couldn't take her eyes off of her for fear that she would be gone when she turned around. Her baby was happy and healthy and that was all she could hope for.

* * *

Sixth year was a bit calmer than last year. She wasn't pregnant, for one, and James was a bit calmer. Sirius had run away from home in the middle of the summer and now lived with the Potters. He'd spent the entire time Lily was there kidnapping her daughter and keeping her until dinner, where he would return an exhausted infant to her for Lily to feed and put to bed. Lily was almost grateful to him, except that she was fairly sure that her daughter's first words were either going to be swear words or 'Uncle Padfoot'. She may be slightly selfish, but she wanted her baby's first word to be 'Mummy'. Now they were back at school and now she had to leave her daughter with house elves during class hours, but she was managing.

* * *

The Potters were dead. James had gotten the news Halloween morning and had skipped classes for the rest of the day. When Lily got back to her rooms, she found James there, holding Jacquelyn and crying.

"James?"

"They're dead."

"Who, James?"

"My parents. Death Eaters attacked the Manor. The wards were down for maintenance. Mum and Dad were overwhelmed. They died fighting. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb her… she's… she's just so innocent. She reminds me there's a reason behind all of this madness. There's a reason to keep fighting."

Lily sighed, putting her hand on his arm as she joined him.

"It's fine, James. Jackie adores you, and I'm sure she's glad to know she can make you feel better. I'm sorry about your parents."

He reached up and grabbed her hand with one of his own and squeezed.

"Thanks, Lils."

That was when Lily realized she was falling in love with James.

* * *

It was Jacquelyn's first Christmas. Lily's parents had sent her a present, and so had Sam, through her parents. He'd somehow gotten her address and sent something for Jacquelyn to her parents, who owled it to Lily. She had decided to spend this year at Hogwarts with James, Sirius, and Remus. Peter went home to spend time with his mother. Lily snickered when she opened Sam's present. It was an anti-possession symbol on a leather string. The boys looked at it in confusion. She grinned at them.

"Did I forget to mention that Jackie's father is an American Hunter?" she asked innocently. James and Sirius immediately began swearing. Remus was pale.

"Lily?" he asked shakily. She reached over and covered his hand with her own.

"He doesn't know what I am or about Wizards." She assured him, "This is from his brother Sam. He's good." She smiled, "And he adores Jackie." She added with a chuckle. Sirius looked at her curiously.

"Lils?"

She sighed.

"Sam's been a good friend the past year and a half. He keeps me updated on how Dean's doing." She snorted, "It didn't take him long to go back to being a womanizer. I told him to move on, but I would have thought it would take him a little while at least." She said sadly. She shook her head.

"But that's enough of that. It's Christmas, we're with friends – we should be celebrating!" she cried cheerfully. The boys indulged her, smiling as she put the necklace around Jackie's neck and watched as the child chewed on the pendant. For now, they were together, and all was well.

* * *

It was Jackie's first birthday. The house elves had made her a cake and the Headmaster had given Lily and her friends the day off from classes to spend with her. Lily had a camera to take pictures for Sam and her parents. The little girl had a fistful of cake in each hand and was smearing it all over her face, the Marauders, Alice, her boyfriend Frank, and Lily all laughing while Lily snapped photo after photo. For a moment, they were all able to forget about the war.

* * *

Seventh year was about to begin and Lily had been made Head Girl. She was still in frequent contact with Sam, who was growing distant from Dean the longer time went on. His brother had thrown the pendant Lily had given him at Sam, who now wore it around his own neck. He refused to give it back to Dean, and Dean had yet to ask for it. Lily was hurt by this, but she was glad Sam had kept her necklace. The now fifteen year old was planning to go to college as soon as he could graduate, which Lily encouraged him in. Maybe he could get away from the horror show that was currently his life.

* * *

It was Christmas again, and James had asked her on a date! She had decided to stay at Hogwarts, she and her parents all agreeing that Hogwarts was currently the safest place for Jackie. Sirius, Remus, and Peter had all agreed to babysit while James and Lily had dinner in the Room of Requirement. Lily was excited. It was the first date she had been on since her summer with Dean, and damned if she wasn't even more in love with James Potter than she had been with Dean Winchester. James was good with Jackie – he loved her daughter as though she were his own, and treated her like it. She couldn't ask for anything better in a boyfriend.

* * *

Her parents were dead. It was Easter holidays, and Lily had just received the news. Her parents had been killed by Death Eaters. She was numb as she held Jackie close to her. She couldn't believe it. This was all her fault. If she hadn't been a witch, her parents might still be alive. She shook her head violently. That was Petunia talking. Her parents had loved her and had reveled in her gift as much as she had. A gift she was sure she had passed on to her daughter. She buried her face in her daughter's downy hair. Merlin, how had it gone so wrong so quickly?

* * *

They had graduated, and James had asked her to marry him. She agreed. They were to be married the following year. Sam was thrilled. He asked her if she still had her parents' home. She didn't, but she had rented a P.O. Box and she gave him the address for that. He sent her a locket with a picture of himself and Lily in it from that summer three years ago. She smiled. She missed Sam.

* * *

She was married. She was now Mrs. Lily Potter. James had offered to adopt Jackie, and, once again, Lily had agreed. After she had discussed it with Sam, who supported the decision whole heartedly. Apparently, Dean had turned into mindless soldier who followed their father's every word and Sam didn't think he deserved Lily or his daughter. So Jackie became Jacquelyn Mary Winchester-Potter.

* * *

James was infertile. She would never be able to carry her husband's child. She started discussing options with Sirius and Sam. September 30, 1990 a strand of familiar dirty blond hair appeared in her P.O. Box. She, Sirius, and Sam had been discussing the possibility of James using Polyjuice to impregnate Lily. Apparently, whilst under the effects of the potion, if the 'donor' was fertile, the one disguising themselves would be able to either impregnate or be impregnated. Now she just needed to convince James.

* * *

She was pregnant again. A month along. Jackie was going to be a big sister. She was so excited. Sam had demanded to be godfather again, and Sirius had insisted on the same rights. Lily had agreed happily. Everything was perfect.

* * *

It was Jackie's fourth birthday. Merlin, she was growing so fast. And the baby was due in June. Sam wrote sparingly. Apparently, John, Sam's father, had decided to start taking his youngest out on hunts. Lily was starting to hate the man.

* * *

She had a son. A beautiful little baby boy with her eyes. James was going to blood adopt him. His name was Harry James Winchester-Potter. Sam wanted to visit, finally meet his niece and newly delivered nephew in person. But Sam was still underage, and John wouldn't let him fly across the Atlantic to see a friend he supposedly hadn't spoken to in years. Not to mention Lily's own vehement refusal. She refused to risk her friend's safety.

* * *

She couldn't believe it. Voldemort was going to be coming after her son. What had he done to deserve this? He was barely a year old, for Merlin's sake! And Jackie was in danger as well! Oh, Merlin, her babies! They had gone into hiding, as Dumbledore suggested. Sirius had originally been their Secret Keeper, and Sam had offered. Then they'd switched to Peter. Lily just hoped this didn't blow up in all their faces.

* * *

A little girl with dirty blonde hair and moss green eyes stumbled from the closet she'd woken up in and scrambled towards the baby crying in his crib. She let the side down like she'd seen mummy – mummy, who was sleeping on the floor for some reason and letting the baby cry – and daddy do a hundred times and crawled in with him, gathering the tiny body into her little arms. She rocked with him like she'd seen Uncle Padfoot do sometimes when he was sad.

"Shh. I's otay, Hawwy. I pwotect you." She promised her baby brother, "I won't ever let anything hurt you." She told him soothingly. Oh, how wrong she was.

 **Okay, I don't know if British people use P.O. boxes, but this is fanfiction, so I do what I want. If they do, then awesome. Please review and let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi, everyone! Okay, after reading some reviews, I've realized that I have not made the identity of Harry's father very clear – his dad is** _ **Dean**_ **, not Sam. Sorry for the confusion. Also, any DNA test will show that Dean and James are both his fathers, due to the Polyjuice and the blood adoption. Jackie and Harry are** _ **just**_ **siblings. I hope that clears everything up and I'm sorry again if I sound a bit rude. I'd also like to address the reviewer who expressed concern over Jackie's age at the time of the Tournament – I'd like to assure you that I have done the math for this story extensively – I am currently re-watching season 10 because of the math – and I have a way around Jackie not being at Hogwarts for the naming of the Champions and how she knew what was going on to be in the antechamber when she was. I hope my explanation is satisfactory, and I'm glad everyone is enjoying this story so much. Please, continue to let me know how I can improve it.**

" _ **Speaking in a language other than English.**_ **"**

* * *

 _2004_

Jackie curled herself around her little brother, taking the brunt of the blows their uncle landed. Harry was just old enough to start showing signs of accidental magic – and yes, she was old enough to remember magic and that her parents had been murdered. She told Harry this, whispering what she could remember from before their parents had died. She told him about Uncle Sam. About Uncles Padfoot and Moony. And Mummy and Daddy. She told him about how Mummy would sing to them, and how Daddy would play and make bubbles for them to chase with his wand. She told him all the funny things Uncle Padfoot would do. She told him about the night their parents died, and how Mummy had placed a binding spell on her and put her in the closet, and how it had broken when Mummy had died. She repeated the promise she had made that night, telling him she would always protect him the best she could.

* * *

 _May 2007_

Hogwarts? Would they let her take Harry? And if they wouldn't, would – or could – they offer an alternative that would? She bit her lip as she looked at the pen and paper she had swiped, then glanced at her brother's sleeping face. A determined gleam now in her eye, she set about writing her response.

* * *

 _June 2007_

There was an old man in a very bright suit with a very long beard and a somewhat younger looking woman in a green tartan dress standing on the front step. Why were they on the front step? Thank God the Dursleys were out, or she would be dead. She just hoped none of the neighbors called and said something to Petunia later. Frowning, Jackie let them in, shutting the door behind them and nudging them toward the living room.

"Who are you?" she asked abruptly, once they had sat down. The old man smiled politely.

"Ms. Potter, my name is Albus Dumbledore, I am Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and this is my Deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall. We are here in response to your letter."

Jackie's brow furrowed.

"Do you usually answer such inquiries in person?"

McGonagall snorted.

"No, Ms. Potter, we do not, but the Headmaster felt the need to do so in your case."

Dumbledore glared at her before smiling at Jackie.

"I will admit, Ms. Potter, that yours is a special case."

"Why?"

"I knew your parents –"

"Don't bullshit me. Aunt Petunia's already told me that my father is an American named Winchester. The name on all my legal papers is Winchester-Potter. Why am I a special case?" she demanded irritably, glaring at the old man. McGonagall's lips thinned, but it was her who answered.

"I believe the Headmaster wishes to insure that your brother attends Hogwarts, and fears that he will not if he participates in a beginner's program at another school."

Jackie arched a brow.

"What does Harry have to do with this? He's six. I just don't want to leave him here alone for ten months while I'm at a boarding school. And Harry will be free to choose what school he wants to go to when he turns eleven."

McGonagall sighed.

"Ms. Winchester-Potter, your brother is very famous in our world –"

"Ah, you want the celebrity at your school. Well, as I said earlier, that will be Harry's decision once the time comes. For now, I just want to know if I can take him with me to Hogwarts, and where I can go if I can't." she told them primly. Dumbledore looked at her sadly.

"I'm afraid not, my dear. Students are not allowed to bring younger siblings with them while they attend classes."

Jackie smiled politely.

"Then I thank you for your time and would ask that you recommend another school where I can take my brother with me because I will not be attending your establishment."

McGonagall frowned.

"Ms. Winchester-Potter, why are you so against leaving your brother at home during the school year?"

Jackie's face twisted in a snarl.

" _This place is not our home!_ " she growled. The woman looked taken aback. Dumbledore paled. Jackie filed that information in the back of her mind. For now, she focused on the woman, who looked concerned. She turned her back to them and pulled up her shirt. Her back was covered in bruises. Her magic instinctively hid her scars.

"That was for not getting dinner done in time two days ago." She put her shirt down and faced them again, "Harry's got a scar along his back from when Vernon threw a hammer at him for 'mowing the lawn wrong' about two years ago. I was inside working on dinner, so I couldn't interfere. I'm not leaving him alone in this hell hole so that I can run off for ten months and learn magic. So, can you please recommend a school that will allow me to take my brother with me until he turns eleven and he can attend himself?"

McGonagall glared at Dumbledore before turning her attention back to Jackie.

"Of course, Ms. Winchester-Potter."

* * *

Jackie was twisting the pendant around her neck nervously – a pentagram circled in flame on a leather cord. She had had it for as long as she could remember. A Madame Maxime was going to be coming to interview her within the hour to see if she would be able to attend a school called Beauxbatons. The Dursleys, thank God, had gone to visit Vernon's sister Marge for the weekend, so she and Harry were alone. Marge hated them and Figg couldn't take both of them at the moment because one of her cats was sick, but Jackie had managed to convince the woman to lie and tell Petunia she would. She jumped as the doorbell rang, taking a deep breath as she hurried to answer the door. On the other side stood a very tall woman with short black hair and a blond man of average height. Jackie gave the two a strained smile.

"Hello, you must be Madame Maxime, please come in." she offered politely, stepping aside, "The living room is just through there if you wish to wait while I put the kettle on." She told them, gesturing towards the room in question. Then she turned on the man, "I'm sorry, and you are?"

The man smiled.

"Jean-Paul Leroux, I am Deputy Headmaster of Beauxbatons." He replied kindly. Jackie's smile became a little less forced.

"Nice to meet you. If you'd both like to sit down, I'll only be a moment." She offered again. This time, both adults nodded politely with kind smiles before making their way to the room indicated. Jackie went to the kitchen, snorting when she saw the kettle already on the stove, about to boil. She cut the eye off before the kettle started whistling, arching a brow at the tray of cups setting on the counter. There were three and a box of chamomile. She looked at her little brother, who was fidgeting next to the stove, both eyebrows raised now.

"And where is your cup, sir?" she asked haughtily. Harry giggled.

"Sorry, Jackie. I didn't think about it."

She rolled her eyes, taking down another cup and setting it on the tray before grabbing the boy in a headlock.

"Next time, use that big brain of yours, goober." She told him, only partially joking. Harry knew she would never force him to watch while she ate or drank something – hell, half the time, she ended up giving half her food and water to her baby brother to make sure he had enough. Shaking her head, she set about pouring everyone a cup of tea, putting a pot of honey, some sugar, cinnamon, and milk on the tray as well so that their guests could fix their tea the way they liked it. Jackie preferred hers with a spoonful of honey, a single lump of sugar, and a dash of cinnamon. Harry liked his with a dash of milk and too much sugar. When she was finished, she grabbed the tray and gestured for Harry to follow her. Jackie smiled at the adults as they entered the living room.

"Madame Maxime, Mr. Leroux, this is my little brother Harry." She introduced him as she set the tray on the coffee table, fixing Harry's cup and then her own. Maxime and Leroux smiled at them.

 **(AN: I'm not going to bother with the accents.)**

"A pleasure. Now, Ms. Winchester-Potter, why do you wished to attend my school?" Madame Maxime asked. Jackie nodded sharply, setting her tea to the side.

"Straight to business, then. I received a letter of acceptance to Hogwarts. I wrote the Headmaster, asking if it would be possible to take my brother to school with me, as I feel he won't be safe if I leave him here on his own for ten months."

Both adults frowned.

"May I ask why?" Leroux queried. Jackie sighed, reaching for her brother's hand, which he gave her willingly.

"We're abused, sir. Our relatives beat and starve us on a regular bases, and I don't want to leave Harry alone to face that. We've accepted the fact that we probably won't be able to get out of here until after I turn eighteen, but I won't let Harry be hurt while I'm off learning magic." She told them firmly. The two were scowling now.

"And you told Headmaster Dumbledore this?" Maxime demanded in disbelief. Jackie nodded.

"And his Deputy Head, Minerva McGonagall, she was the one who recommended your school, actually." Jackie added, "She didn't seem happy with the situation. She tried to convince Headmaster Dumbledore to take us with them before they left, but he mumbled something about blood wards and told her that we would be staying. Then he tried to get me to let him talk to Harry, but I wouldn't allow it."

Leroux arched a brow.

"And where was your brother during your conversation with Headmaster Dumbledore?"

Jackie bit her lip.

"In our cupboard." She admitted reluctantly. Madame Maxime exploded.

"IN YOUR WHAT?!"

Jackie flinched, unknowingly calming the Frenchwoman immediately, looking down at her lap as she answered.

"In our cupboard. We sleep in the cupboard under the stairs." She told them softly. Maxime and Leroux both turned red with fury.

"We are not leaving you here!" Maxime cried angrily, "Gather your things, children! We shall take you to the French Ministry and get you citizenship in our country!"

The two children looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Um, Madame Maxime, wouldn't the British government charge both of you with kidnapping? According to Professor McGonagall, Harry's pretty famous among the wizards here." Jackie pointed out hesitantly. Maxime smirked.

"If they try, they will have to tell the world why they allowed their 'Boy-Who-Lived' and his sister to be abused for so long. The public will be furious. Especially when they learn that two educational professionals knowingly left children of a pureblood House in an abusive home, even if the abusers _are_ relatives. Dumbledore will want to keep this quiet. Though, I must ask, where do you get Winchester from?"

Jackie shrugged.

"Aunt Petunia says my dad is an American muggle named Winchester that mum met on vacation. All my legal papers say Winchester-Potter, and my birth certificate – the one time I saw it – has a 'Dean Winchester' listed as my father. I think Harry's dad adopted me, because I remember calling him Daddy when I was younger, and I'm pretty sure he loved me. He acted like he did." She added quietly. Leroux smiled kindly.

"I'm sure he did, _ma petite_. Now, the two of you need to go gather your things. Are your relatives expected home soon?"

Jackie snorted.

"You think I would have agreed to a meeting here if they were? They're visiting Vernon's sister Marge for the weekend." She replied bitterly. She still hadn't forgiven the woman for what that damn dog of hers had done to Harry the year before. Harry squeezed her hand, and she smiled at him. She stood, tugging him to his feet.

"C'mon, Har. Let's go get what little we have." She said gently. Harry set his tea aside and dutifully followed his big sister from the room.

* * *

 _September 2007_

Jackie grumbled as she put on the somewhat skimpy uniform Madame Maxime had forced her to buy. Honestly! The skirt barely went passed mid-thigh! She glared at her brother, who was laughing on the other side of the room.

"Shut up, Harry." She huffed irritably. The boy just snickered and she poked her tongue out at him. "Alright, prat, now it's your turn." She huffed. Harry continued chuckling as he went to put on his own uniform. Jackie sighed as her brother left the room. They'd been in France for the past two months, and, as Madame Maxime had predicted, no one had come to bother them. At least, not after Madame Maxime had threatened to go to the international press about the fact that Dumbledore had knowingly left them with an abusive family. The old man really _did_ want to keep that quiet. The question was, why? What was his endgame? What did he want from Harry?

"Jackie?" Harry's voice interrupted her musings, "I can't find my jumper!"

Jackie snorted and shook her head, clearing it.

"Alright, squirt, where did you leave it?" she sighed, making her way to her brother's room. It didn't matter what Dumbledore wanted, as long as Harry was safe at the end of the day.

* * *

 _September 3, 2007_

Jackie walked into the common room the students used to relax in of an evening after classes and arched a brow at the sight of her brother sitting cross legged on the floor, surrounded by books and worksheets.

"Squirt?"

He looked up at her.

"I'm trying to learn French so that I can understand what the other kids are saying when they're pointing at me and giggling."

She nodded, walking over to him.

"You want some help?"

He looked at her with his eyebrows raised.

"You speak French now?"

She snorted.

"Of course not, but Madame Maxime arranged for lessons to help me learn. I can speak to her and ask if you can join me." She replied, ruffling his hair. He glared at her.

"Jerk." He muttered. She smirked.

"Bitch." She retorted. He smiled sweetly at her.

"Wouldn't that be me more applicable to you, sister mine?" he asked innocently. The room went quiet as the English speaking students paused in their conversations to stare at the boy. Jackie looked at her brother in surprise for a moment. Then she laughed, messing up his hair again.

"You make a good point, squirt. I'll go speak to Madame Maxime about those French lessons."

* * *

 _June 2011_

"Dumbledore had _what_ passed?!" Jackie demanded, snatching the paper from her guardian. She skimmed the article, "Heirs of Ancient and Noble Houses _must_ attend a school under the same body of government in which they have their title…" Jackie snarled, throwing the paper down on the table.

"I want to talk to him." She told the two adults in the room. Olympe and Jean-Paul shared a look. Then Jean-Paul sighed.

"We'll see if we can set something up – but the meeting will have to be in the Headmistress's office."

Jackie nodded.

"Of course. I don't trust that man as far as Harry could throw a giant."

"Oi!" the boy in question protested as he entered the room. Jackie snorted.

"So you're telling me you can throw a giant?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Of course not, don't be daft, but you make me sound like a scrawny weakling."

She smirked.

"Ah, my apologies. I didn't mean to hurt your fragile ego."

He glared at her.

"Bitch."

She snickered.

"Jerk."

* * *

 _July 2011_

"Headmaster Dumbledore, thank you for agreeing to meet me." Jackie greeted politely as the man Flooed into her Headmistress's office. Madame Maxime sat behind her desk. Dumbledore smiled at her.

"Of course, my dear. You did, somehow, manage to gain custody of your brother before you turned seventeen."

Jackie smirked.

"And you would do well to remember that I _do_ have custody." She warned sharply. The old man's eyes twinkled.

"Of course. Now, what is it you wish to speak about?"

Jackie looked at him drolly.

"I'm pretty sure you know, sir. I've heard of the Bill recently passed by the Wizengamot. It affects my brother, and if it weren't for the fact that the seat for House Potter is useful, I would merely move the Potter assets to France and have done with the British government. However, it is useful, and according to your law, Harry and I will both be forced to go to Hogwarts in the upcoming school year. Arrangements have already been made, and I have custody of my brother in England as well. You cannot force either of us back to the Dursleys. That place was never our home, Petunia and Vernon hate us, and the feeling is more than mutual. During the summer, we will be returning here, to live with our guardian. Well, my guardian, legally. I would like to set a few terms before either of us agree to go to your school. Otherwise, I will find a random relative of James Potter and give the seat to them and Harry and I shall remain in France."

Dumbledore smiled.

"Of course, Ms. Potter."

Jackie opened her mouth to correct him, then closed it. If the old man was really so senile as to forget that she was not biologically a Potter, so be it. It would be his own fault if the information came back to bite him later. She returned his smile with a polite one of her own.

"Excellent. First of all, any and all decisions regarding my brother's schooling are to go through me before anything is actually done, this includes trips to the local village, clubs, sports, and the like. Anything to do with his education is to be discussed with me as well. I want to be kept up to date with his grades, you will afford me all rights you would a parent."

"Ms. Potter, are you not concerned that Harry may feel stifled? After all, none of the other children's parents or guardians will be attending school with them."

"Then he'll have twice as much reason to watch his step – he knows if he gets caught, he deserves whatever punishment he gets and if I happen to get wind of it and punish him as well, it'll be his own fault. We've discussed this and he's agreed that I should be allowed the rights I've asked for. I am his guardian no matter my age and you will treat me as such as far as he is concerned." She informed the Headmaster primly. He twinkled at her.

"Very well, Ms. Potter. You have yourself a deal."

Jackie smiled.

"Excellent. The man who I call my guardian will be in touch with you before August in regards to my own schooling."

The twinkle got brighter, and Jackie fought down the urge to punch the man in the face to see if it would make that damn twinkle disappear.

"Might I know the name of your guardian, Ms. Potter?"

She arched a brow.

"You will find out when he contacts you, Headmaster. Just remember, France is our place of residence and shall remain so. Do not try to remove us, do not think you can do anything in regards to either of us 'for our own good'. You have no say in where we live, who we associate with, or anything else of that nature." She warned. Dumbledore inclined his head.

"Of course. I understand completely. I would like to discuss the matter of your sorting before I leave, however."

Jacquelyn looked to Madame Maxime, who nodded discreetly. Jackie turned her attention back to Dumbledore.

"Very well. When would you like for me to be sorted?"

He smiled cheerfully.

"I would recommend for you to be sorted before the beginning of the school year. If you would allow, Madame Maxime, I can go back to my office and bring the hat back. Ms. Potter can be sorted today."

The two females shared a look before Maxime nodded.

"Very well, Dumbledore, you may go fetch your… _hat_." She agreed. Jacquelyn agreed as well, wondering once again what the old man was planning. He hurried back to his office, leaving for only a minute or two. When he came back, he carried a ratted old, leather hat. He beamed at Jackie.

"Here we are, my dear. I shall sit this hat on your head, and it will tell us to which House you belong."

Jackie nodded, and held herself perfectly still while the hat was placed on her head. She jumped when she heard a voice in her head.

 _I know exactly where to place_ you _, Ms. Winchester. Cunning as you are, you are almost recklessly brave. Better be…_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The hat was removed from her head and she saw Dumbledore looking grave. That had obviously not been the House he had been expecting. She smirked at him.

"Apparently, I am rather reckless, according to your hat. Now, I believe that concludes our meeting, Headmaster." She said politely. He blinked.

"Of course, of course. I shall see you and your brother September 1st, Ms. Potter."

* * *

 _September 1, 2011_

Jackie was flipping aimlessly through a magazine one of her former classmates had been obsessed with, sitting in a compartment with her brother, who was reading a book. The pair had arrived early for the train, Maxime and Jean-Paul having to be at the school for a teachers' meeting before the term began. So they'd been dropped off about an hour ago and had been entertaining themselves since. Now it was eleven and the train was starting to move. Jackie was about to suggest they play exploding snap when the door to their compartment opened. Both looked up to see a red headed boy about Harry's age standing there. Harry arched a brow.

"Yes?"

The boy smiled nervously.

"D-do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

Jackie was skeptical, but looked at Harry, letting him decided. He shrugged.

"If you want." He replied indifferently. He went back to his book, and Jackie returned to her magazine. The boy sat down awkwardly, shutting the door behind him. A few minutes later, it opened again, and two more red heads appeared, these two identical.

"Hey, Ron – Hel-lo, lovely." The boy cut off when he caught sight of Jackie, who snorted at the greeting.

"You're not my type, Red." She shook her head, putting her magazine aside, "Harry, love, I'm going to take a walk around the train. I'll be back before we stop." She assured him. He raised a hand in acknowledgement, not looking up from his book. Jackie swept from the compartment, leaving the twins to torment their sibling, if the family resemblance was anything to go on. She hadn't gotten far down the corridor when Thing 1 and Thing 2 caught up with her.

"So, who –"

"– are you?"

Jackie arched a brow.

"Jacquelyn Potter." She decided to let Britain think that she was James Potter's daughter, "And you are?" she returned mildly. The pair grinned at her.

"Gred and –"

"– Forge Weasley, at your –"

"– service, Madame."

Jackie snorted.

"You two can call me Jackie, Fred and George. Now, what can I do for you?"

The pair suddenly looked grim.

"Dumbledore's convinced Ron and Mum to keep an eye on your brother. He wants Ron to try and drive a wedge between you and Harry."

Jackie raised her eyebrows.

"Really? And how do I know you're not in on this plot?"

"You don't, –"

"– but we weren't –"

"– part of the –"

"– conversation with Dumbledore and Ron –"

"– we just overheard –"

"– what was said –"

"– and thought we would warn you –"

"– if we saw you." They finished together. Jackie sighed.

"Thank you, then."

They saluted her.

"Now, my lady –"

"– we are off –"

"– to see a man –"

"– about a tarantula!" they informed her cheerfully before scampering off. Jackie shook her head. Those twins were odd, but she liked them.

She met no one else of interest on her stroll of the train, though one blond boy did attempt to intimidate her by threatening her with his father. She sent him on his way quickly enough. By the time she returned to her brother, there was yet another person inside their compartment. This time, it was a girl with bushy brown hair and a very bossy voice. Jackie opened the compartment door in time to hear the girl say,

"I hope I'm in Gryffindor. I suppose Ravenclaw would be alright, but the Headmaster was –"

" _Is_ a meddlesome old codger and is no reason to be talking the hat into sorting you into the wrong House." Jackie interrupted as she retook her seat. Harry shot her an amused look while the girl and the redhead both looked scandalized.

"The Headmaster is a respectable –"

"Nothing. If you wish to follow the old goat blindly, be my guest. However, as of yet, the man has done nothing to gain my respect and will not have it until he does. Your beliefs are your own, don't try to push them off on other people – that's how we end up with people like Grindelwald and Hitler." She rebuked the girl, making her pale. The boy, Ron, looked confused.

"Who's Hitler?"

The girl looked incredulous and opened her mouth to likely lambast him, but was cut off by Jackie's chuckle.

"Don't bother, pet, not a wizard raised person alive knows about Hitler. They had Grindelwald to worry about around at the time and he took precedence over anything happening in the muggle world. What's your name, by the way? I'm Jacquelyn Potter." She added absently. The girl's mouth dropped, then she started spluttering.

"I-I'm Hermione Granger – _you're_ Jacquelyn Potter?" she asked, almost in awe. Jackie arched a brow.

"I am."

"You're the only witness to You-Know-Who's destruction that could possibly remember it!"

Jackie rolled her eyes. This again.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, dearie," she said, not sounding very sorry at all, "but all I remember of that night is the inside of a closet and my mother screaming. And Harry crying. Mum petrified me and stuffed me in a closet just before Voldemort entered the nursery. Then she pled for Harry's life and was killed because she wouldn't step aside. Then the house imploded and the spell broke. I went to Harry and held him until a giant of a man came and took us away. That's pretty much it. Don't ask me what he looked like, I don't know. I don't know if my mother used any special ritual to protect my brother. All I know is that I lost my parents that night and my brother nearly died. That's all I need to know. So I'll kindly thank you not to bring up the subject again, Ms. Granger." She told them, her voice like ice by the time she'd finished speaking. Harry, to the surprise of Ron and Hermione, closed his book and crossed the compartment to sit in his sister's lap so that she could cuddle him. Jackie smiled and kissed the top of his head. Then the damn compartment door opened again.

"I heard Harry Potter's in this – my Lord, are you really sitting in her lap like a child?" it was the little blond boy from earlier. Jackie raised both eyebrows.

"Can we help you, little boy? You've just interrupted a private moment and I believe I told you not to bother me again." She added mildly. The blond froze, looking at her in something akin to fear. Then he turned and led the two gorillas that had followed him in back into the corridor. Jackie spelled the door shut behind them.

"Irritating, little twat." She muttered as Harry slid into the seat beside her. He looked at her in amusement.

"What did you do to him?" he asked exasperatedly. She smiled back innocently.

"I haven't the foggiest idea what you mean, brother dearest."

He snorted.

"You did something to frighten him. What was it?" he demanded again. She pouted at him.

"You're no fun." She huffed. He looked her drolly. She sighed.

"Fine. I told him if he didn't leave me be and stop using his daddy as a threat, the entire school would see just how big a baby he is." She replied reluctantly. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Really? Jackie, if he's using his father as a threat, I would say that that's a pretty big indicator that he's powerful. Don't do anything stupid." He commanded. Now Jackie snorted.

"Excuse me, sir, but I believe that I am the older of the two of us." She retorted haughtily. He smirked at her.

"Ah, but we both know that I'm the smarter of the two of us." He answered sweetly. Jackie glared at him in mock-outrage.

"What?! You want to repeat that, punk?" she demanded. He grinned wickedly.

"I don't think I need to – unless you've gone deaf."

She huffed.

"Jerk."

He chuckled.

"Bitch."

Hermione and Ron were watching the exchange in stunned disbelief. Hermione snapped out of it at the insult.

"Harry! That's a horrible thing to say –"

"And something we've said to each other for years, Ms. Granger. It's a sibling thing." Jackie interrupted the girl. Hermione huffed.

"It's not proper." She insisted. Jackie snorted.

"Neither is half the shit that comes out of my mouth. Here's a newsflash, sweetheart – I really don't give a damn. Now, you can either be quiet and sit down, or you can leave. Up to you." She told her bluntly, not caring if she hurt the younger girl's feelings. The brunette glared at her, but did shut up and sit down. Jackie smiled to herself before leaning her head back and closing her eyes. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Now that the first years have been sorted I would like to announce that we have an exchange student. Ms. Potter, please stand up."

Sighing, Jackie did, waving to the room at large.

"Ms. Potter has transferred to Hogwarts to finish out her schooling with her brother. Please, let's all give her a warm welcome."

Jackie smiled politely as the majority of the school greeted her enthusiastically. When they quieted, she sat down, trying not to roll her eyes. She caught Harry's eye and winked at him, making him have to stifle a laugh. Her attention was taken from her brother by a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see a boy with short brown hair and chocolate eyes smiling at her.

"Hi, I'm Oliver Wood."

Arching a brow, she inclined her head.

"Jacquelyn Potter. You can call me Jackie."

The smile became a grin.

"So why did you really move here?"

She chuckled.

"Smart. I left Beauxbatons because of the law that was passed this summer stating that all heirs to Ancient and Noble Houses with seats on the Wizengamot have to attend schools in their country of origin or risk losing their seat. As Harry and I are the last of the Potter line, we had no choice."

He nodded, looking thoughtful.

"So one or both of you plans on going into politics when you graduate?"

Jackie laughed at that.

"Oh, God, no. But the seat has its uses for now. Once Harry turns seventeen, we'll probably abdicate to a family that will annoy Dumbles and head for the States."

Oliver tilted his head.

"Why?"

She looked up and down the table furtively, making sure no one was listening. Then she eyed the boy briefly. She decided to trust him, leaning close and whispering.

"My full name is Jacquelyn Winchester-Potter. James Potter wasn't my father. My biological father lives in the States, and I was thinking of looking for him."

He looked stunned when she pulled back, but did nothing more than nod at the information. She smiled at him.

"So, would you be willing to help a bird out and show her around tomorrow?" she asked brightly, changing the subject abruptly. He laughed.

"Of course. Gryffindor is the House of chivalry, after all."

Jackie snickered. She had a feeling she would like this boy.

* * *

"Professor Snape." The words were clipped, the tone cold as the young woman stepped into her Potions professor's office. The man looked up with an impassive expression.

"Ms. Winchester."

Jackie smirked briefly.

"You remembered that. Good. Now, I believe you know why I'm here."

The man sneered now.

"Potter's gone whining to his sister, now?"

She arched a brow.

"No, I've had numerous reports from various first years saying that you constantly target Harry and one Neville Longbottom during your classes. I've written a letter to Neville's Gran, informing her of the situation. I am here on Harry's behalf."

Snape sat back in his chair, struggling to contain his fury.

"Very well, Ms. Winchester. Continue."

She smiled for second.

"Thank you. I've only come down here to say this – continue your abuse of my brother during class, and I will have your job. I don't know what issue you have with Harry, but I suggest you keep it to yourself during class. I don't care what role you are playing for the Headmaster, you will behave professionally in class or I'll make sure the only potions you're allowed near are ones you yourself are consuming. You want to hate a Potter – direct that ire at me. At least I'll have done something to deserver it other than existing. Do we understand each other?" she demanded harshly. He glowered at her.

"Perfectly." He ground out. She smiled again, the expression suddenly so like her mother, Snape's breath caught – not that she knew that.

"Excellent. I look forward to seeing you in class, Professor, and I hope this is the last time we need to have this conversation." She replied sweetly, then she turned to leave the room. She paused at the door.

"Oh, and Professor – thank you." Then she was gone.

* * *

Jackie stared at her new friend incredulously.

" _Excuse me?_ " she demanded hoarsely. Oliver frowned.

"Jackie? What's wrong?"

"Why wasn't I informed of this?" she asked angrily. His brow furrowed.

"Harry didn't tell you?"

She scowled.

"Whether Harry told me or not is irrelevant, I should have been informed of the possibility of him joining the team before anything was agreed upon. Excuse me, but I need to have a conversation with Professor McGonagall." She added curtly as she stood and stomped from the common room.

Minerva looked up in shock when the door to her office slammed open. Jacquelyn Potter stalked inside.

"Ms. Potter? Whatever is the matter?"

Jacquelyn snarled.

"What's the matter? I was just informed that my brother is now a member of Gryffindor Quidditch team! I don't remember signing any permission forms for him to do so, which I would have to do, considering that I am his legal guardian!" she snapped. Minerva frowned.

"How on earth are you Mr. Potter's legal guardian? You're only fifteen!"

"Emancipation in France is fourteen. I took custody of my brother last year, there and here in England. I am the only one legally able to sign off on the forms needed for him to play, and I have not done so. However, as you've already given him the position, I will allow him to keep it. From now on, I expect to be informed _before_ decisions like this are made, Professor." She finished sharply. The woman nodded, looking stunned. Jacquelyn nodded once, a quick, harsh jerk of the head.

"Good. Now, I would like to inform you that Harry, as of now, is grounded. The only time he is allowed to leave the common room for the next week is to attend classes, meals, and practice. I will be purchasing him a broom within the week, so that will taken care of as well. Thank you for your time." She swept from the room.

* * *

"Harry!" said boy looked up at the sharp call and winced at the thunderous expression on his sister's face.

"I take it you found out what happened, then?"

She glowered at him.

"You _think?_ " she hissed, "Come with me, now!" she snapped, turning to stomp back out the portrait hole, expecting him to follow, which he did. She led him down the corridor and into an empty classroom, throwing up privacy spells once he had closed the door behind himself.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking?" she demanded furiously, "You could have died! Or been hurt! I could have been getting a call to the hospital wing this afternoon instead of being informed that you now had a position on the Quidditch team! I don't know what McGonagall is thinking, rewarding you for your recklessness, but you know better! So, for the next week, you will not leave the common room unless it's for meals, classes, practice, or an emergency. Anything else will see you dragged into an empty classroom and over my knee. Am I understood?" she asked sternly. Harry nodded, looking at his feet.

"I'm sorry, Jackie." He muttered softly. She sighed, pulling him into a tight hug.

"I'm not mad, Har, you know that. I'm just worried. You need to be more careful – I don't want to lose you."

He hugged her back, snuggling against her.

"I'll try to be more careful, Jackie." He promised. She smiled at him, carding a hand through his hair.

"That's all I'm asking. Now, let's get you back to the common room."

He huffed. Sometimes he hated having his sister as his guardian.

* * *

All of Gryffindor watched as Jackie stumbled sleepily into the Great Hall and threw herself down next to her brother, ruffling his hair as she sat.

"Morning, Squirt."

He snorted, handing her a cup of coffee. She smiled tiredly at him.

"Thanks, love."

He shook his head.

"Caffeine addict." He muttered. She grinned, piling food on her plate.

"I am, and I'm not ashamed. What the hell are all of you staring at?" she added irritably. It was Ron that spoke up.

"Well, everyone in the common room knows that you grounded Harry last night. We're just surprised to see you two acting… normally."

Jackie arched a brow.

"How are we supposed to act? Me still fuming and Harry sulking and avoiding me? This isn't the first time we've been through this. It happened, and we've moved on. Though I would like to know how you all know that Harry is grounded when neither of us said anything last night, and I would also like to impress upon all of you that this knowledge is not to go beyond Gryffindor House. The one that lets it slip will regret it." She added warningly. Having seen the girl go toe-to-toe with both McGonagall and Snape in the past two weeks, everyone at the table nodded, swearing to pass the message along to friends who had yet to arrive for breakfast. She eyed them all carefully for a moment, then relaxed. Hermione had a question.

"I don't mean to be rude, but… how are you able to ground him? I know you're his sister, but Percy can't ground Ron or the twins."

"No matter how much I want to." Percy muttered, making the twins high-five and Ron turn red, whether from rage or embarrassment, no one was sure. Percy raised his voice an octave, "Jackie is Harry's legal guardian." He told Hermione, saving Jackie having to answer. Hermione frowned.

"But she's only fifteen."

"Emancipation in France is fourteen. I got emancipated and was able to gain custody of Harry both in France and here in Britain. Besides, I've been raising Harry since our parents died." She added absently, reaching over to squeeze her brother's knee under the table. Hermione opened her mouth to say something further, only to close it when Harry, Oliver, and Percy all glared at her. She'd pried enough for one day.

* * *

"Troll! Troll in the dungeon! Thought you ought to know."

The students started screaming. Jackie looked for her brother in the panic, but couldn't find him.

"Harry!"

A hand grabbed her arm and there were suddenly lips at her ear.

"I saw him and Percy's youngest brother heading for the doors. He's fine."

She looked behind her to see Oliver watching her. She scanned his face, looking for a trace of a lie. Finding none, she allowed him to lead her from the hall. She hoped Harry didn't do anything stupid.

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

Gryffindor House winced in sympathy for the youngest Potter as his sister stared at him in horror. Harry winced himself.

"Jackie…."

"Upstairs. Now." She bit out, cutting him off. Sighing, Harry turned and led his sister up to his dorm.

"Harry saved my life!"

The cry had both Potters pausing at the foot of the stairs. Jackie turned to face the younger girl and took a deep breath.

"And while his actions are commendable, he is eleven years old. He could have gotten my attention, or a teachers, and someone actually equipped to deal with the situation could have looked for you. He put his life and Ron's in danger, though I will acknowledge that Ron made the decision to follow him. Harry knows better. Do not get me wrong, Ms. Granger. I am very glad that you are still among the living, and I am not punishing him for saving a fellow student's life. But tell me, if you were at home, and did something that you knew could end with you either dead or injured, and your parents found out about it, what would they do? Harry recklessly put his life in danger. That is why he will be punished. It's all well and good to help people, but tonight very well could have ended with all three of you dead. Now, if you'll excuse me, I am taking my brother upstairs, and he will see you in the morning."

Hermione fell silent, all fight leaving her as she realized for the first time just how close she had come to losing her life that night. Percy, Fred, and George were all suddenly pale as the same truth hit them about Ron, and the three surrounded their younger brother. Jackie and Harry made their way upstairs. It had been a long night, and it wasn't over yet.

* * *

Jackie was on the edge of her seat, clutching Percy Weasley's hand as she watched her brother's broom bucking him.

"Oh Merlin!" she breathed. Percy gently freed his hand and shook it out a bit before putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her into his side. She clung to him. Oh, God. Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God. She whimpered when he was nearly thrown from his broom. Fred and George Weasley were circling underneath him. Why hadn't the game been called?! Then the broom stilled and Harry was able to get back on. Suddenly he was diving, tumbling off his broom when he was only a few feet above the ground. He held the snitch above his head and the game was over. She tore herself from Percy and raced from the stands, shoving people out of her way as she went.

"HARRY!" she shrieked when she neared him. He immediately looked up and his teammates backed away as she slammed into him, wrapping herself around her baby brother and checking him for injuries even as she assured herself that he was safe.

"Oh my God! I'm of half a mind to pull you from the team!" she told him, still looking him over. Harry laughed while Oliver and the chasers looked horrified.

"I'm fine, Jackie, I promise. Just a bit of a fight with the Nimbus."

She glowered at him.

"The only reason I'm _not_ pulling you from the team is because you seem to enjoy the sport. If something like this happens again, you _will_ be." She told him sternly. He nodded, knowing that she was completely serious. Then she turned to Fred and George, and, much to their surprise, hugged them as well.

"Thank you." She choked out, "For trying to help him. Thank you so much."

Fred patted her back.

"No problem. We like the midget."

Jackie laughed.

"Still, thank you. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to Harry."

She took a deep breath and released the Weasleys.

"Now, I have some staff to talk to." She told them, kissing her brother's head as she stalked off. Harry sighed as they watched her go. Katie looked after her curiously.

"What did she mean?"

Harry shook his head.

"I'll put it this way – either I'll be removed from the team by the faculty anyway just to prevent this from repeating itself, or Madame Hooch is going to be checking my broom for hexes and curses for the rest of my time at Hogwarts." He told them exasperatedly. The three chasers looked at him incredulously. Fred and George were unsurprised because the girl reminded them a lot of their mother. Oliver knew how much the boy meant to his friend.

* * *

"Why the bleeding hell wasn't the game called?!" Jackie demanded furiously as she followed the staff into the teachers' lounge. Snape, to the surprise of everyone present, agreed with her.

"As much as it pains me to say it, the girl is right. Someone should have at least called a time out until Mr. Potter was out of danger."

McGonagall scowled.

"I didn't see you doing anything, Severus."

"I was trying to save the boy."

"Someone cursed his broom." Jackie said dully, making the faculty wince, "You were saying the counter-curse." She breathed. She looked him in the eye, "Thank you."

He inclined his head. Jackie turned to McGonagall.

"Where is the Headmaster?" she asked calmly. Flitwick flinched.

"Ms. Potter, you can't possibly blame –"

"He was safe at Beauxbatons! For nearly five years! Then Dumbledore had that blasted law passed and I was forced to bring him back here! I almost abdicated the seat! But Harry convinced me it would be better to keep it for now and I allowed us to be brought to this death trap! A Cerberus in the school! Eleven-year-olds on brooms! Someone _cursing_ my brother! I want to speak to the Headmaster! Or I'll speak to the Board of Governors instead!" she snapped, startling the professors. Then Sprout sighed.

"Come along, Ms. Potter. I will take you to him."

Jackie nodded sharply and followed the Herbology professor from the room.

* * *

"One more incident like this, and, title be damned, I'll withdraw Harry from Hogwarts!" Jackie hissed. Dumbledore frowned.

"Ms. Potter, I apologize that such an event was allowed to occur, and I assure you the incident will be investigated thoroughly."

She snorted.

"You know exactly what's going on, old man. Don't lie to me. I want answers, and I want them now, or I'll abdicate the Potter seat to the Malfoys and take Harry back to France now." She told him, looking him in the eye so that he would know she was serious. He sighed.

"Very well, Ms. Potter. Have a seat."

She sat in the chair in front of his desk.

"Alright, now explain." She ordered briskly. He did. He told her his suspicions about Voldemort, about the stone he'd hidden in the school, and his belief that his Defense professor was possessed by her parents' murderer. When he was finished, she was staring at him in disbelief.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't take Harry and get the hell out of dodge right now." She demanded hoarsely. He looked at her over the top of his half-moon glasses.

"Ms. Potter, I assure you, I will allow no permanent harm to come to your brother. Believe it or not, but I am trying to help him."

She glared at him.

"If anything happens him…" she warned as she stood, "I'll make you wish you were dead."

Then she was gone, and Albus found himself alone with his thoughts, wondering how his plans could have gone so horribly wrong.

* * *

"He… how… what?" Harry asked dumbly, staring at his sister in disbelief. Jackie snorted.

"Yeah, that was about my reaction. You're just missing the threats of withdrawal from the school and possible torture."

He shook his head.

"We can't leave yet, Jackie."

She sighed.

"I know. Doesn't mean I don't want to."

He grinned wanly at her.

"I'm sure it'll be fine."

She snorted again.

"You trying to convince me or yourself?" she asked dryly. He chuckled, smiling weakly.

"Both, I guess." He answered with a shrugged. She pulled him into her arms.

"I'll protect you." She promised. And he knew she would. Even if she had to die to do so. That was what scared him.

* * *

"Where do you think you're going?"

The voice had Harry jumping and whirling towards his sister, who was sitting by the dying fire on the couch. He looked guiltily at his feet.

"To the library."

She snorted.

"Harry, Ron told me about the mirror. What's going on, love?"

He sighed.

"I saw mum and dad. And you and me. We were happy. You weren't so stressed. I wasn't a burden."

Jackie's eyes widened, though Harry didn't see it.

"Oh, baby…. Come here, love." She commanded softly. He shuffled towards her, surprised when, instead of yelling or getting angry at him, she pulled him into her lap, and carded her fingers through his hair.

"You will never be a burden." She told him firmly, "You are a gift, and seeing you, happy and safe – even if the safety is only temporary – makes me so happy. Watching you smile, and laugh, and act like a kid for once gives me so much joy, you have no idea. I love you, so much, and I honestly don't know what I would do without you." She smiled suddenly, "I remember when mum was pregnant with you. She was… thrilled. She absolutely glowed. And James…" she chuckled, "He kept hovering around mum, driving her mad when he tried to force her to stay in bed. I was so excited when they told me I was going to have a little brother. I would follow mum everywhere, always on her heels. I would talk to you, telling you all the fun we would have when you finally arrived. I wasn't allowed in the room when you were born, no matter how much I wanted to be, but I was the first one they let in afterwards. The healer came out, and Uncle Padfoot and Uncle Moony took me inside, and Moony put me up on the bed with mum, and she let me hold you." She snorted, "I remember saying something along the lines of 'He looks old, mummy, did they give you the wrong baby?' James, Sirius, and Remus laughed and mum just smiled and shook her head and said, 'No, baby, but he was just born. He's going to look like that for a few days. You looked like that when you were born.' I couldn't believe it. I had once been a loud, pink, wrinkly _glob_. This made Sirius laugh even harder, for some reason. Though he assured me that I was the prettiest glob in the world. I nearly jumped off the bed and kicked him. Then you looked at me, and you smiled, and I fell absolutely in love with you. I wouldn't let you out of my sight. When they brought you home, of a night time, I would wait until mum and James had put you down and gone to bed themselves, then I would sneak into your nursery and curl up on the floor beside your bed, and I would tell you about everything I had done that day, or what Uncle Padfoot had gotten into. I eventually learned how to open your crib by myself and would crawl in with you, and I would hold you while you slept. James would always laugh when they found me at around three in the morning when mum came in to feed you. I don't remember what he said, but mum would sound so exasperated when she saw me in the crib and would call him in to take me to my own bed, and he would say something, and she would smile, and I would go back to sleep after making sure that they would take care of you until the morning. James thought it was cute."

Harry stared at her. He hadn't heard this story before. She smiled at him, and kissed his forehead.

"You were so loved, Harry, before you were even born. And you still are. I love you with everything I have. You are such a beautiful soul, and no matter how much trouble you get into, no matter how angry you make me or how badly you make me want to tear my own hair out, I will always love you. That will never change, no matter what happens, no matter what you do, you will always be my baby brother."

He smiled at her, snuggling into her.

"Thanks, Jackie." He muttered. She chuckled, kissing his head again.

"You never have to thank me, Squirt." She whispered as he fell asleep.

* * *

Jackie studied the mirror curiously. She'd gotten the location out of Ron earlier when he'd told her about Harry's apparent obsession. She cocked her head as she watched the image on the glass. Harry was standing in front of her, her mum and James standing behind them, along with a man with dirty blonde hair and green eyes the same shade as her own – she assumed he was her father. Moony and Padfoot were standing on either side of James and her mum. Beside her father was an abnormally tall man with shaggy brown hair and chocolate eyes. They were all smiling, happy. She shook her head and looked at the frame, taking a moment to decipher the words across the top. Then she realized, it was mirror speak. She translated it in her head and sighed.

"Oh, baby…" she breathed. So that was what he was seeing.

"Good evening, Ms. Potter."

"Headmaster." She greeted curtly, still thinking about Harry. Oh, her poor brother….

"I see you have found the mirror of Erised."

She snorted.

"You could say that." She looked back at him, "This thing could have driven him mad." She told him, too heartbroken to really be angry.

"Those bastards you left us with drilled it into his head that he was a burden, and he still believes it. And you leave this thing in an empty classroom for him to stumble across," she looked him in the eye, "I meant what I said last month, sir. If anything happens to him, you'll wish death was a possibility." She warned him. Then she flicked her wand and turned the mirror's glass to dust. All that was left was the frame. Then she left room, ignoring Dumbledore's horrified gaze following her.

* * *

Jackie snarled as she blocked the hex aimed at her brother, and everyone in the common room froze. In the past two days since the majority of the school had started ostracizing Harry, this was the first time she had stepped in. What no one but Harry knew was that she had been quietly trying to figure out what had happened to cause it. He had been too ashamed to tell her himself.

"Alright, I've allowed the shunning, the barbs, and the angry silences without a word. Now I want to know what the hell is going on." She demanded furiously. Everyone shuffled and stared at their feet.

"Now!" she barked, making them jump. Finally, Hermione stepped forward.

"Harry, Neville and I accidently lost 150 points for Gryffindor."

Jackie looked at her drolly.

"I had figured that bit out for myself, love. What did you do?" she asked irritably. Hermione bit her lip.

"We were caught out after curfew."

Jackie stared at her, stunned. Hermione grew anxious and began to babble.

"We had a really good reason –"

"That's it?" Jackie interrupted blankly, "You were caught out after curfew and someone took away fifty points from each of you?"

Hermione nodded.

"Was anyone else caught with you?"

"Malfoy." She replied hesitantly. Jackie arched a brow.

"Yet, I notice that Slytherin has not lost fifty points. Who caught you?" she asked mildly. Hermione looked at her feet.

"Professor McGonagall."

Jackie blinked. That was surprising. The woman had seemed reasonable.

"I see. Alright, the three of you, come with me. You're going to explain this 'really good reason' you were out after curfew to me. Then I am going to speak with Professor McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore. Oliver, Fred, George, I want the three of you to come with us as well. You'll be looking after these three while I'm speaking to the Professors." She said sharply. All six immediately filed into a line, waiting for Jackie. Percy chose that moment to come through the portrait hole. He frowned.

"Jackie?"

She smiled tightly at her friend.

"Someone just tried to curse my brother. These six and I are going somewhere quiet to discuss the recent point loss, then I'm leaving Oliver and your brothers to protect Hermione, Harry, and Neville while I speak to the adults."

Percy scowled.

"Who tried to curse him?" he demanded. She pointed to a sixth year, who still had his wand out. Percy glared at the boy.

"Bryans! You're a Prefect!"

The boy actually looked sheepish at that. Jackie shook her head. Wizards had no sense of priority. She made her way towards the portrait, gesturing for the other six to follow while Percy laid into his fellow Prefect for attacking a first year.

* * *

Jackie stormed into her Head of House's office for the second time in the last year. McGonagall now looked exasperated.

"What is it now, Ms. Potter?"

"A hundred and fifty points! Are you out of your mind?! They're being ostracized by the three fourths of the school! A sixth year just attacked Harry! And all because they were out after hours! You've made them pariahs! And you only took twenty points from Malfoy for the same offense! What the fuck were thinking?!" she ranted. McGonagall look affronted.

"Ms. Potter, how I punish my students is my prerogative –"

"Then why didn't you take fifty points from Malfoy as well? Harry and Hermione were just trying to keep Hagrid out of trouble and Neville only wanted to warn his friends that Malfoy was out to get them in trouble! Now Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor are verbally and now physically attacking them, and the Slytherins keep heckling them! You and I are taking this to the Headmaster!" she snarled, turning on heel and stomped from the room before the woman could say another word, leaving her with no choice but to follow.

* * *

"I've warned you, time and again, that if anything happens to my brother, I would remove him from this school! I'm very close to doing just that if this nonsense continues! Either this gets fixed, or I'm writing to the Grangers and Lady Longbottom!" she snapped. Dumbledore looked at her over the rim of his glasses.

"Miss Potter, I understand your concern, but your brother and his friends need to be punished –"

"I'm not contesting that! Hell, if it weren't for the treatment he's been getting form the rest of the school, I would have grounded him by now! But he's being punished plenty without me getting involved! My objection is the amount of points lost! Because they were trying to keep _your_ employee from being arrested! Either Malfoy gets another thirty points deducted to make it fair, or ninety of the one hundred fifty points is returned! This is ridiculous!" she cried irritably. McGonagall glared at her.

"What I find ridiculous, Ms. Potter, is that you believe that you can dictate how this school is run."

Jackie arched a brow.

"I have nothing to do with running of this school, Professor, and I have never claimed to. However, I am a concerned guardian, and you are allowing blatant, school-wide bullying against three elven-year-olds to sate your own pride. I actually respected you until tonight. Now I'm ashamed to be a member of your House." She shook her head, "You won't do anything? Fine. Don't be surprised when this comes back to bite you in the arse. Oh, and give Hagrid my apologies. I have the feeling he won't want to speak to me soon. I know Harry won't." she added tiredly. With that, she stood, and left the room. McGonagall and Dumbledore watched her go in stunned silence, McGonagall looking as though she had been slapped, and Dumbledore with a feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

The next morning, Harry resigned from the Quidditch team, against his sister's advice. Hermione Granger grew silent in class, and Neville Longbottom became more withdrawn. Jackie was seen speaking to Oliver Wood and Percy Weasley quietly, and occasionally the three would shoot considering looks to the Slytherin table. Fred and George Weasley could be found close at hand whenever the trio of first years were wandering the halls between classes, scowls on their faces. The day after that, Albus had a meeting with Lady Longbottom. He was pale for the rest of the day. Hagrid was beginning to look miserable. He had pleaded with the professors not to punish the children for helping him, especially when Jackie had brought the bullying to his attention.

Jacquelyn started looking into alternative English schools. On the day of the trio's detention, Jacquelyn was announced as Lady Potter in the _Prophet_. Harry was speaking primarily in French now, much to his professors' annoyance, though the Deputy Headmistress was the only one to deduct points. Snape even held a conversation with him in the language, to the shock of everyone.

Then Jacquelyn heard about the detention. The morning after.

"DUMBLEDORE!" the roar had everyone jumping in fear as Jacquelyn stormed into the Great Hall. They saw the Headmaster sigh.

"Can we take this to my office, my dear?"

She snarled.

"I expect an explanation!"

He nodded.

"Of course." He stood, "Follow me."

Later that day, ninety of the points lost by the three first years were returned. Harry started speaking English again. Jackie stopped looking for alternative schooling. Harry was reinstated on the team. Everything was calm. Until the end of exams.

* * *

Jackie woke with a sense of foreboding. Something was happening. Something bad. Sighing, she went downstairs, still in her nightgown. She wasn't getting anymore sleep tonight. To her surprise, she found Neville, Petrified in the floor. She cast the counter curse immediately.

"Neville? Love, what happened?" she'd taken a shine to the boy throughout the year. He turned red.

"Hermione, Ron, and Harry snuck out again. I tried to stop them! But Hermione Petrified me."

Jackie's eyes widened.

"Did they give any indication as to where they were going?"

He bit his lip.

"I think they went to the third floor. They were talking about whatever that dog was guarding. Something about it being stolen."

Jackie sighed explosively.

"Alright, go back to bed, Neville. I'll take care of it."

He nodded, scrambling back to his dorm while Jackie made her way out the portrait hole.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE CAME TO YOU FOR HELP?!" the scream had everyone who heard it flinching. Jackie snarled. McGonagall was pale.

"I thought he was making it up, nosing in things he shouldn't have."

"YET, WHEN HE PERSISTED WITH THE MATTER, YOU THREATENED HIM WITH DETENTION INSTEAD OF INVESTIGATING! NOW HE'S IN THE HOSPITAL WING, BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T BE BOTHERED TO CHECK TO MAKE SURE THE BLOODY STONE WAS SAFE!"

Jackie turned away from her Head of House and marched to the door. She paused when she reached it and looked back.

"I'll be in the hospital wing until Harry wakes." She informed them coldly. Filius looked at his coworker and shook his head once she was gone.

"She's right, Minerva. You unintentionally endangered three students."

Minerva glowered at him.

"And what would you have done?" she demanded indignantly. Filius arched a brow.

"I would have wondered how three students had found out about the stone and asked why they believed it to be in danger. As you _should_ have done."

Minerva stared at him for a moment, shocked, before stomping from the room. Filius looked at Pomona, and both shook their heads. This would end in nothing but tears.

* * *

Harry woke up to the sound of singing, a hand carding through his hair.

"– the fallen leaves that chill the ground,  
They know the art of dying,  
And leap with joy their dead gold hearts  
In the scarlet shadows lying.

When hunger calls my footsteps home  
The morning follows after  
I swim the seas within my mind  
And the pine trees laugh green laughter.

I used to search for happiness  
And I used to follow pleasure  
But I found a door behind my mind  
And that's the greatest treasure.

For rulers like to lay down laws,  
And rebels like to break them,  
And poor priests like to walk in chains,  
And god likes to forsake them.

I met a man whose name was time  
He said I must be going  
But just how long ago that was  
I have no way of knowing.

Sometimes I long to murder time,  
Sometimes when my heart's aching,  
But mostly I just stroll along,  
The path that he is taking."

"Jackie?" he opened his eyes blearily as the familiar song ended. His sister beamed at him.

"Harry! You're awake! Oh, thank God, I thought you had gone into a coma!" she cried, pulling him into her arms. She was lying in the bed beside him. Frowning, he returned the embrace.

"What happened?" he coughed, and Jackie hurriedly offered him a glass of water, which he drank greedily. He drank three more glasses before she answered.

"You destroyed Quirrell's body, which killed him," she began dully, squeezing him comfortingly when he flinched at the news that he was a murderer, "Then, from what Albus tells me, Voldemort's spirit fled after you'd fallen unconscious. You almost died." This last bit was choked out, and Harry hugged his sister tightly. "The stone's been destroyed," she added, clearing her throat, "The Flamels have sent you a letter, thanking you for protecting it. I've spent the last week debating as to whether or not you'll be returning next year. Ultimately, it's up to you, though. If you want to come back, we will." She told him tightly. He bit his lip, burying his face in her stomach.

"I-I think I'd like to come back." He told her shyly. She shot an amused look at the top of his head.

"I'm somehow not surprised." She told him dryly. Then she became stern, forcing him to look up at her.

"You realize that the only reason you're not over my knee right now is because I was informed that you at least _tried_ to go to an adult for help?" she asked solemnly. He nodded meekly.

"Yes ma'am."

Then she was hugging him again.

"God, I'm glad you're safe." She breathed. She held him for a few minutes, then she sighed.

"I need to go get Madame Pomfrey, Squirt."

He pouted.

"Can't you just bust me out?"

She snorted.

"No, Madame Pomfrey needs to check you over. Stay in this bed until I come back with her or you'll regret it." She warned, slipping from the bad. Sulking, he nodded.

"Yes, Jackie."

Smiling, she went to find the school nurse.

* * *

Jackie smiled faintly as she watched her brother say good bye to his friends, nearly jumping when she felt an arm land across her shoulders. She turned to see Oliver grinning at her, Percy, Fred, and George behind him.

"Going to say good bye to us?"

She laughed, turning to hug him, then the other three. They'd been a huge help the last week of school while her brother was unconscious.

"I'm going to miss you lot." She admitted quietly. They all smiled at her.

"We'll write." Percy promised, the other three nodding.

"And we'll see if we can get mum and dad to let you come over before school starts." Fred added, George agreeing excitedly. Jackie chuckled.

"If I don't see you before school starts, I'll see you on the train." She told them in parting, smiling when she caught sight of Jean-Paul waiting for them. The quartet waved as she collected Harry and led them to the man who had been caring for them for the last four years. Jean-Paul grinned when they joined him.

"I take it the year wasn't completely horrible, then?"

Jackie snorted.

"No, I guess it wasn't."

The year had certainly been interesting, and she had no doubt the next year would be as well. She just hoped Harry didn't actually manage to kill himself this time.

 **AN: Okay, I'm cutting this off here, because Holy Jesus, I've written 30 pages. Seriously, more than 11,000 words! This is the longest chapter I've ever written! Anyway, I'll pick up second year and onwards in the next chapter. The lullaby Jackie sang is called October Song, I got it from a sight call bus song . com (without the space). Also, I have no idea about emancipation ages in France, but it works for this story, so whatever. Please, tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


End file.
